fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Matthew Perez
Summary "I'm not an evil person. Just an person stuck in an evil world"- Matthew said this when he was speaking to Aaron Myers about escaping RED NO1. "Hm. 199 kills. I don't like my kill count to be uneven."- Matthew said this before he killed John Canvas, leader of the Leaders Trust Party. When Matthew was 5, his parents were murdered and he was kidnapped. He was taken to the HQ of RED NO1, a criminal enterprise primarily used for hits. Since that age up until he was 22, Mathew trained as an assassin for RED NO1. He was heavily trained in combat, and has a record of 234 confirmed kills, since he was designated to be in F06, a criminal unit that fights under RED NO1, which was created to destroy the Leaders Trust Party, a powerful political party that was in dictatorship form February 16th 2005 up until April 19th 2016. Furthermore, Matthew was taught mathematics, several languages including English, Spanish, French, Italian, Arabic, Hebrew and German and by 2005 (when he was just 16) Mathew had developed a new weapons technology named ASF X, which allowed atomic missiles to travel in interstellar space. This primarily led to the destruction of several inhabited planets. After years of being forced to work for RED NO1, Matthew partnered with another assasin, Aaron Myers, in an attempt to escape the HQ. The plan failed and Matthew was tortured, while Aaron was shot dead. The enterprise were reluctant to kill Matthew, as he was one of the most skilled mercenaries on the programme. Eventually, Matthew devised a plan and managed to escape RED NO1. He now intends to destroy the criminal enterprise. Appearance and Personality Mathew is usually seen wearing all black, with a bullet proof vest attached to his body. He is extremely stealthy, tactical and can take down an entire RED NO1 base in one night. He is fairly talkative, with those he deems worthy, but he does not answer to people he dislikes. Matthew doesn't mind killing if he has to (or wants to). Personal Statistics Name: Mathew Perez Origin: '''Bluebelle Comics- (Head in the clouds) '''Gender: Male Age: 29 (Born 1989) Classification: Human Height: '''5"11 Combat Statistics '''Tier: 10-A Powers and Abilities: Master Martial Artist (of over 11, including MMA, Martial Arts, Many variations of Kung Fu and Muay Thai), Super Intelligence, Weapon Mastery (All types). Attack Potency: Athlete level Speed: Peak Human Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: Athlete Class Durability: Street Level (Was tortured but managed to walk as if nothing had happened.) Stamina: Superhuman (Can take down a whole RED N01 base in a night.) Range: Standard melee range | Hundred of metres (with gun) Standard Equipment: '''Silenced sub machine gun, pistol sidearm, knife and at most 2 grenades. '''Intelligence: Supergenius (Developed ASF X, which allowed atomic missiles to travel in inter- stellar space. He created the blueprints for the technology within a day.) Weaknesses: Anything that could potentially harm him. Feats: Takes down a RED NO1 base easily whenever he has the chance to. Endured torture. Created ASF X tecchnoogy. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Heavy use of Martial Arts and weaponry. Other Notable Victories: ''' -Several RED NO1 bases. Defeated Martha Reyes in combat. Defeated Aaron Myers in training. Several victories in training. '''Notable Losses: ' '-None to date. 'Inconclusive Matches: ' -None to date. Category:Tier 10 Category:Martial Artists Category:Mercenaries